


Worrywart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young Jasper Hook worries about being punished after he hurts his younger brother's hand.





	Worrywart

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’There’s nothing to do,’’ Jasper muttered. Frowning, he sat on his bed. Jasper viewed James standing by the bed. ‘’I read every book in my bedroom. There aren’t good movies on now.’’ He saw a wooden sword on the floor.

Jasper smiled. After approaching the sword, he lifted it. He turned to James. ‘’I’ll be Captain Jasper Hook. You can be Midshipman James Hook.’’ He watched as James ran out of the bedroom.

James returned with his own sword. ‘’Let’s battle. I’ll be Captain James Hook if I win.’’ He viewed Jasper shrugging. ‘’You’ll always be my midshipman, Jasper.’’ He lunged at him.

Jasper dodged the sword. He raised his sword above his head. He brought it down on his younger brother’s hand. Jasper gasped as the latter winced. He viewed him dropping his sword.  
‘’James, I’m so sorry. I tried to disarm you,’’ he said.

James scowled at Jasper. He walked out of the bedroom.

Jasper’s eyes widened. *Mum is going to punish me!* He dropped his sword and trembled. *My family will be torn apart.*

James appeared with Mrs. Hook while he still scowled. His hand was bandaged.

‘’Your brother mentioned everything, Jasper,’’ Mrs. Hook said. She saw a sheepish look on Jasper’s face. Mrs. Hook smiled. ‘’James also said you apologized earlier. That’s why you’re not punished for hurting his hand.’’ She began to frown. ‘’Be a bit more careful,’’ she said.

Jasper’s eyes widened. He nodded before Mrs. Hook departed.

James approached Jasper. ‘’Let’s find something else to do.’’ He smiled. ‘’I have two books about pirates.’’

Another smile appeared on Jasper’s face. ‘’Let’s read other books.’’ Jasper viewed James nodding. *The Hook brothers will never be ripped apart.*

 

The End


End file.
